


Daddy's Little Girl

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [136]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Multi, Panty Kink, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Please please please can you write destiel panty kink with lots of dirty talk (daddy and little girl)? Doesn't matter who's top or bottom! Thanks so much love! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

Cas grinned as he rocked into Dean, the blue silk panties being pulled to the side as he fucked the hunter.

“Does my little girl like that?” Cas asked, voice deep as he grew more aroused by the sight of Dean’s ass split by his cock. “Like being bent and fucked like the little slut she is?”

“D-Daddy.” Dean moaned. Cas laughed as he thrust again. Sure Dean wasn’t really a girl, but wearing those blue panties, Cas couldn’t help it, and Dean wasn’t minding.

“You’re taking my cock so well. It must be filling up that hole of yours. Splitting you open.” Cas grumbled. “Do you feel dirty? Tainted? Debauched by me? Do you feel like a little slut?”

“Yes!” Dean groaned. His cock was still in the panties, head poking out past the waistline. Pre-come was starting to bead up and drip, making a mess of the waistline, and Dean moaned loudly when Cas nailed his prostate.

“My little girl is a cockslut. Who knew?” Cas grinned. “But only for my cock. No one elses.”

“No one else, Daddy!” Dean said, nodding.

“No one else.” Cas chuckled. “I’m the only one who fucks you. I’m the only one that gets to fill you with come. Make you see stars. Make you scream in pleasure. I’m the only one who gets to mark you up. Strip you down. Tease you to no end.”

“Daddy…”

“I’m the only one that gets to have this sweet ass. Gets to see the panties my little girl wears.”

“Daddy…”

“I’m the only one that gets you to come.”

“Gonna…oh, Jesus…fuck! Cas!” Dean cried out, as his cock pulsed, and ropes of come painted the bed he was on.

“God…I’m the only one that gets to feel the squeeze of your ass around my cock.” Cas groaned. His cock twitched before it pulsed and Cas came inside Dean.

When Cas came down from his orgasm, he pulled out, fixing the panties over Dean’s ass, flipping him around.

“Someone has been a very good girl for Daddy.” Cas grinned.

Dean panted, trying to catch his breath, as he watched Cas.

“I’ll make sure that the next hour is  _very_  enjoyable for you.”


End file.
